What About Me?
by Sakura4eva
Summary: Suigetsu was always ignored by her. It was Sasuke this, and Sasuke that. He laughed it off when he cried inside. Eventual SuiKari or SuiKa, One-sided SasuKari, hints of SasuSaku. One shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But it would be an awesome b-day present... HINT HINT! Lol Jk.

**AN: Told in Suigetsu's P.O.V. I've had this idea for awhile, but it was originally more of a poem. Anyways, happy late birthday, me! XD**

-----

**What About Me?**

Invisible to You

"Sasuke-kuuuun!"

There it was again. _'Why him?'_

"Do you need help, Sasuke-kun?"

And again. _'What about me?'_

"I'll do anything you want." Giggle

OK, that's it. _'It's sickening and futile, so why do I feel so... Jealous? Heck, no! Right?'_

"Oi! Karin, give it a rest. Can't you tell he doesn't want it." I called out. _'But I do.'_ I shook the thought out of my head.

Karin whipped her head around to face me. "You, of all people would never understand, Suigetsu. Sasuke-kun is just shy." She proclaimed, turning her head back to face the Uchiha in question.

I raised an eyebrow. "Shy?! Tch." _'You are the one who will never understand.'_ I thought, not quite understanding myself.

Karin glared at me, her red eyes flashing. _'Beautiful and feisty.'_ in my opinion.

I just gave her the smirk I learned from Sasuke and took another gulp from my water bottle.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, ignoring me and turning back to the raven haired sixteen-year-old. "Are you okay?"

He didn't even grunt out his usual 'Hn'.

"Sasuke-sama? What a leader. Fallen asleep on the job." I laughed.

Karin spun around, about to retort when she heard Sasuke finally speak.

"I'm not asleep, Suigetsu." he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Karin squealed, lunging for the man, which he avoided by standing up abruptly, landing on the ground roughly.

I chuckled, still leaning against the tree, Sasuke walking off. "Like I said Karin, give it up. Couldn't you see his face? Obviously thinking of his past." I paused. "Maybe it's that pink haired girl from earlier? I think Sasuke said her name in his dreams... Sakura, right? He doesn't need anyone else." I tried to say it firmly, but it turned out nasty; just like all my other comments to her end up...

She just lay on the ground, not even trying think of a comeback.

"Karin?" _'Did I overdo it?'_

She didn't say a word, nor did she move a single muscle.

"Karin?" I asked again, starting to get, dare I say it, worried. "Oi! Karin, get up."

Finally she moved, to my relief, but it wasn't what I had been hoping for. She turned her head slowly around, arms holding her up slightly. What I saw almost broke me.

Karin was silently crying, tear streaming down her face. Dirt smudged and red cheeks puffed out. "Say what you want." she snapped. "Mock me and criticize. I don't care. I don't see why I should."

My eyes widened. She really did think that of me. _'Karin...'_ This wasn't the strong willed, proud woman that I knew. This was a tiny, fragile _child_ that looked like she was hanging off the thin thread of sanity. How long had she been there? Just hanging...?

I stood up to head to her and comfort her, no words could form, but I had to prove her wrong. Maybe now was the time.

Just as I had reached about a foot of her, a man jumped down. A man I knew _very_ well.

"Kisame-sempai!" I mumbled.

Karin jumped up and hid behind me, obviously scared of this rather tall, blue man.

"Suigetsu? Never thought I'd see you here." he chuckled a deep, almost raspy laugh.

"Same to you, Kisame-sempai." I smirked.

"First things first, however. Sasuke? He's ready and waiting." Kisame said, giving a toothy grin to the younger Uchiha.

I watched as Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, then grunted, "Hn."

I could tell that even though he held a tough exterior, he was nervous and excited at the same time.

He turned to me giving a slight smirk. "If you ever see Saku- Konoha shinobi's, tell them I might just return if your battle ends first, OK?"

I nodded, and with that he took off, heading to where Kisame had pointed, ready for the battle of his life. The battle he had been waiting for; the final battle with Itachi.

Of course, I noticed the 'Saku-' part, but what was the point of mentioning anything?

Remembering my own duties, I turned to where Kisame stood. "Are you ready? ...Sempai?" I asked, taking out my sword and getting in stance.

He grinned that same grin again. "After you." he said, also taking out his Samehada and unraveling it from its many bandages.

"I will get that sword. I'll be one of the seven swordsmen. I'll show you." I mumbled, more to myself than to him, then dove towards him.

Kisame, obviously, avoided my attempt at a stab, but I planned ahead and threw a kick aimed to knock him off his feet.

He dodged and sent his samehada at me. I narrowly avoided the chakra depletion-ing (...is that a word? lol) sword, which made him a little angry.

"Getting old, sensei?" I taunted, enjoying the fact that he was completely focused on me and had forgotten Karin. Said female was hiding behind Juugo, who looked about ready to destroy Kisame, his chakra flaring wildly with Orochimaru's curse seal.

Kisame noticed my distraction to the two, and took full advantage of it, swinging his sword at me once again.

This time, samehada nicked my shoulder, shaving the skin. The pain brought me immediately back to the fight, and I cursed at my stupidity.

"A ninja never takes his eyes off the battle, Suigetsu. I'm sure I taught you that." he grinned cockily at me.

I grunted as I felt the chakra being ripped from me, but I only glanced at Karin and Juugo, checking on her once again.

Kisame chuckled as I turned my face back towards him. "Oh? I think I've already spotted your weakness. Sad what the shinobi world is coming to. _Women._"

I gasped. He knew! Of course he knew. "Women? Tch! Like I would ever like a female that way!" I snapped.

His evil grin widened, and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of Karin, pushing Juugo into a tree with ease. "Hello, little girl. It seems that Suiget-"

I cut him off as I swung my sword at him fiercely. As he jumped back, I threw some smoke bombs where Karin was and scooped her up, right should stinging painfully. Ignoring the wound, I jumped up high, placing her in a safer spot and spared Juugo a glance. He seemed fine, so I returned down below. Of course, hiding Karin there was pretty much useless since he could still sense her, it was much less convenient for him.

As I landed, I hadn't expected Kisame to be right there, and he brought his sword down on my left shin. With out hesitation, I, in retaliation, swung my sword down into his back. It scraped through his cloak and took a large gash from his backside. It didn't land as perfectly as I wanted because of my shoulder and now leg, but it seemed to take a lot out of him.

"Nice hit..." he grumbled, jumping back a few paces awkwardly.

I smirked then cringed, just feeling the pain in my leg. Glancing down, I noticed how bad it really was. Deep, bloody, and if it went on like this too much longer with out medical attention, I could most definitely die of blood loss.

Kisame grimaced, but still held a weak grin. "I still know your weakness..."

My eyes widened. This wound on my leg would slow me down considerably. 'Please don't!' I pleaded silently, already turning to leap back up to her branch.

He and Juugo also leaped, Kisame much faster, but he was farther.

It seemed in slow motion. Kisame was gaining, but I would land first, with Juugo landing last. Depending on my reaction after the land, decides the out come.

I decided now.

The second that I landed, I jumped directly in front of Karin, sword drawn. No matter the outcome, I had decided that she would live.

Kisame's sword plowed directly into my stomach. Now, I knew that it had to be slow motion. I retching sound came, but it seemed so far away. It had to be from me. Then a gasp. That wasn't me. I looked up, blurry-eyed, and noticed my sword had went through him as well, with Juugo holding one last into his side.

Kisame was obviously finished. He now didn't stand a chance, his eyes already blank as he fell from the branch with Juugo. Did I?

I heard a sniffle then a choked back sob from behind me. Turning my head painfully, I noticed Karin was crouching right behind me.

"Shh." I murmured. It hurt me to see her cry. "I saved you. Please don't cry. You're not hurt, right?"

She looked up with her blood shot eyes, gasping. "Y-you..." she started as a whisper, then it raised to a scream. "YOU **BAKA**! WHY?!?! WHY WOULD _YOU_ SAVE _ME_?!" Then her scream turned into a whimpering mutter. "I-I never Gasp did a-anything nice t-to you. I Sob hated you. Why would you Mumble save me? You c-could've Whimper saved y-yourself."

"Be-because," I started, coughing up blood, but I had to say this. If I didn't what kind of man would I be? "Because you're weak and a fan girl and you aren't the most prettiest girl I've ever seen,"

She glared, tears still falling, but her sobs had seemingly subsided.

"And," I continued, coughing once more. "I-I... love... y-you..."

Just before I lost all focus and sense of awareness around me, I heard one very distinct voice, two new voices, and a weight on me with sobs and murmurs.

"S-some one is here f-from Konoha. P-please h-hold on! I... I love you too, you _baka_!" Karin screeched. "I love you, Suigetsu...kun."

As I breathed my last breath, I chuckled. Hope she does okay, but knowing her and her weakness, she'll join me soon.

_'That baka. ...Thanks, Karin.'_

-----

**AN: Ummm, sappy, but yeah. I've been planning this since I first saw the two in November, but it turned out much less poem-y (is that even a word?!) then I first planned. Fight scenes I stink at, but I thought that this might help in preparing for the huge and various fights in 'L. E. W. W. &. F.', so expect many random one shots coming up with fight scenes. By the way, Sakura made it in again. Sighhh. JUST CAN'T KEEP HER OUT! No matter what I do... Hmmmm... That just inspired me to write an EXTREMELY random Sakura-centric story. How many stories can I do with her in it. Being a medic with super strength and pink hair helps throw you into many unexpected situations. Anyways, enough babble.**

**No dedication (ZOMG!)!! That's a first for me, so everyone, be happy, save the world, and review! Erm. No particular order, btw... XP**

**- Cady**


End file.
